(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to 1-aza-3,7-dioxabicyclo[3.3.0]octane compounds, methods for their preparation, their use as pro-fragrances and detergents and cleaning agents containing same, fabric softeners and cosmetics as well as a method for prolonging the scent perception of such agents.
In addition to the direct addition of scent substances to detergents and cleaning agents, fabric softeners and cosmetics, the addition of pro-fragrances has also been proposed. By analogy with pro-drugs, pro-fragrances are chemical derivatives of a scent, which reduce the volatility of the scent, for example, and allows a delayed release of the scent over time under ambient conditions. By derivatization of scents, such as scent aldehydes or scent ketones, the vapor pressure of these compounds can be lowered. Since the derivatization reaction is reversible, the chemically bound perfume aldehyde or perfume ketone may, under certain conditions, e.g., ambient conditions, be cleaved at the bonding site. This releases the perfume or scent substance again, which may lead to a prolonged scent impression.
(2) Description of Related Art, Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. Sections 1.97 and 1.98
DE-A-1 333 847 relates to the use of the condensation products of aldehydes and ketones with oxyamines in perfumery. To do so, the aldehydes and ketones are reacted with ethanolamine or diethanolamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,861,402 describes pro-fragrances containing a scent aldehyde or a scent ketone bound in the form of an oxazolidine. For example, N-benzene-ethanolamine is reacted with a scent to yield a monocyclic oxazolidine.
US-A-2003/0207786 also describes pro-fragrances having an oxazolidine structure.
WO 2004/009564 A2 relates to cyclic co-surfactants, which are formed by a condensation reaction of C3-C6 aldehydes with polyvalent alcohols, amines, thiols or carboxylic acids. The co-surfactants are suitable for use in household detergents, household cleaning products, body cleaning agents and body care agents.